Salem Witch Trails
by HanShotFirst6
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a snotty little prat that cannot find a woman. His father decides to set up an arranged marriage with a girl he thinks will give his little dragon a run for his money. DracoxOC. Not usually an OC fan but I though I would give it a try.
1. The Observation

**So, this is the revised version I got back from my super amazing BETA ****garryxmrchairfan! She is great, amazing, and a God send!**

**I should be getting the 2nd chapter back soon so I'll repost that. Sorry, I got a little over zealous. I'll be post the 2nd and 3rd chapter tomorrow. Thanks!**

* * *

Salem's Witches Institute was not a bad school. It didn't have all the fighting and howling that Hogwarts had. Despite the fact that it was on the other side of the world, many pure-blood British witches were sent there by their families. It was the most prestigious school in the wizarding world, and pure-blood parents lined up at the graduation ceremony to scout out potential wives for their sons. And one witch stood out to all the families. A tall witch with caramel skin walked onto the large stage and flashed the audience a crooked smile before starting her speech.

"Students, parents, teachers. Welcome, and thank you for attending the graduation of the students, year 2000. We are so pleased with the work we have put into our studies over the 7 years!

"As Valedictorian, I feel I should say thank you to all my classmates. You have taught me so much about myself. I didn't start out in this journey strong, but I personally, as well as all of you, have pulled through this. We have passed our N.E.W.T.s and we are all taking different paths. Some of us will take the honor of becoming healers, potion makers, and Aurors. Others will out down roots and proudly carry our blood to new generations, keeping the magic community alive. No matter what you choose, my friends, you will succeed, for you have the greatest education offered to any witch.

"I close with a quote from one of my dearest friends and favorite teachers, Professor J. K. Rowling!" The young lady grew a little teary eyed, but continued. "_Failure gave me an inner security that I had never attained by passing examinations. Failure taught me things about myself that I could have learned no other way. I discovered that I had a strong will, and more discipline than I had suspected; I also found out that I had friends whose value was truly above the price of rubies. The knowledge that you have emerged wiser and stronger from setbacks means that you are, ever after, secure in your ability to survive. You will never truly know yourself, or the strength of your relationships, until both have been tested by adversity. Such knowledge is a true gift, for all that it is painfully won, and it has been worth more than any qualification I ever earned._

_"Thank you so much, my friends, for being the best class Salem Witch Academy will ever have the pleasure of walking through these halls." She blew a kiss to her class and smiled brightly._

_The entire audience jumped up in a roar of clapping and whistling. A teacher dismissed her from the stage after shaking her hand and congratulating her, the teacher waiting patiently as the crowd quieted and all started to sit down. Finally, she started her own speech, congratulating the students on all their achievements and hard work. Her speech was longer and much more boring, but everyone clapped at the end anyways._

_The teacher continued on about how the students would be receiving their real diplomas and needed to hold on to them with all their lives._

_"And now, starting with our Valedictorian, we will hand out your diplomas!" the teacher said excitedly. Again, everyone cheered, knowing it was coming to an end. "Ms. Persephone West Casselman!"_

_Persephone apparated to the stage with a huge smile plastered to her beautiful face and took the diploma from her professor's hand. She faced the crowd and pumped the piece of paper in the air with a cheer, and for the third time the crowd busted into applause. She apparated back to her seat and enjoyed the rest of the ceremony without another word._

_From the crowd, a pair of curious grey eyes watched the girl carefully. Though he was there to watch a friend's daughter graduate, he couldn't help but pay attention to a certain valedictorian. His wife had noticed his attention and scowled, but didn't say anything at first._

_"Lucius, I wish you would stop fawning over a little teenage girl," she snapped at him after she had had enough. He gave her a dubious sideways glance, but said nothing. She wasn't pleased with his lack of response, but didn't bring it back up to him. The ceremony dragged on as he sneered at all the little girls running around like the world was ending, but finally it ended._

_His wife was still cross with him even after they had apparated back to the manor, and he could understand why. He gave her a rare public sign of affection, grabbing her hand into his. She stared at the ground, but didn't break the contact._

_"Narcissa," he said quietly, trying to get her attention. She didn't say anything so he continued, "I have been thinking about Draco. He is 20 years old and has never courted a woman, or even tried," the older Malfoy said, as if still in thought. His wife whipped her gaze to him in disbelief._

_"Lucius, don't tell me you want to do this to our poor boy?" she croaked. But he looked determined to get his son out of the house._

_"I take it you disagree with me?" he asked, looking at her. Once again she didn't respond, so he continued. "Draco is our last heir, Narcissa. The ministry gave us another chance. A chance to make right with ourselves, and most importantly, with our son. He can't do it himself, dear. He lacks social skills." Lucius felt a headache coming on in the form of his wife. Her blue eyes burned red in anger._

_"You are incredible!" the woman snapped; clearly not open to the idea. "How dare you try to sell off our only son to some woman with some stupid school title? You don't even know anything about her, or her family!" By the time his wife was yelling they were standing in front of the door. A house elf had opened it, but closed it quickly after hearing the commotion._

_"Now, dear wife of mine…" he started, trying to touch her face gently. She snapped, slapping his hand in response. The black-haired witch glared at him even harder, but he wasn't fazed. "Narcissa, we had an arranged marriage. I don't know about you, but I'm madly in love with you now. It's been 24 years…" he trailed off, smiling at her in a way he only did when they were alone._

_"It's almost been 25," she stated. Lucius looked at his wife with a small smile._

_"Maybe we can go back to Paris this year, enjoy it like we did on our honeymoon." He took his wife's hands in his own. He eyes were fading back to blue, he observed to his relief._

_"I hardly enjoyed it!" She snorted. "You were the most insufferable prat I had ever met." Then it hit her. Would anyone ever have married her husband if she hadn't been made to? Yes, he was tolerable now, but it took years for her to love him. Narcissa sighed, dropping into his chest. She didn't want to give her little boy up to a woman she didn't know, but…_

_"I'll firecall the Casselman's and see if we can come by sometime this week," She conceded, defeated and suddenly tired. Lucius held her in a tight hug before opening the front door and helping his battered wife into their room so she could rest._

* * *

**_Again, thank you so much for your patience. I swear I'm going to get my act together.  
_**

**_Reviews are always nice! - CharleighAnarchy _**


	2. The Silence Before the Storm

*-Persephone Casselman was a bright girl. Bright green eyes, bright red hair, glowing tan skin. She always wore bright shirts and dresses and she was smart as a whip. Her parents always told her to use her brains to be someone and do something to change the world. She cared nothing for heroism, and had no immediate plans to save the world. All they young lady wanted was to be a writer, much to her parents' dismay.

She had plans to attend Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages so she could learn to read and write in every language she could. She knew her parents would do anything in their power to change that, but Persephone didn't care. Her parents had taken so much away from her, and she wasn't going to have this. She looked in the mirror at herself, enjoying her new outfit. She wore light khaki shorts and a lacy blue shirt. She loved when her dad came back from New York with cute clothes for her. She rolled her emerald eyes as she heard stomping on the stairs.

"Persephone WEST!" Mrs. Marcha Casselman called from the hallway. She was a kind woman, with silky blond hair and an unusually young figure for her age. She was always dressed to impress, sporting an adorable summer dress and strappy wedge heels. But somehow, her only child always brought out the worst in her, and surely had taken a couple years off her life. She knocked on her daughter's door persistently, already knowing that there would be a locking spell on it. She had told that ginger brat so many times that she didn't allow that in her home. If she was going to live in her house, she would live under her rules! The older woman fumed more as her daughter continued to ignore her. The knocking got louder and louder until soon she was practically beating the antique door relentlessly.

"WHAT, MOM?" He daughter called back in a bratty tone, finally tired of hearing the ridiculous commotion her mother was causing. The knocking stopped, but the older woman still wanted to stomp into the girl's room and drag her out by her hair. But they had company, and good company at that. Company that would take that sneering little monster off her hands…

"You knew we had company 30 minutes ago and you better get your hide down there before I-" Suddenly the door slammed open and the girl stomped out. At least she was dressed well, her mother thought. She stepped to the side, inviting the auburn haired girl to go and greet the guests, but she looked like would rather saw off her own hand than* be polite to the people downstairs.

"Mother, I told you I have a college picked out. I don't need to meet some buffoon to tell me his school is better- blah, blabady, blah," the young lady said, rolling her eyes and making a less than attractive face. God, she made her mother's blood boil.

"Damnit, Persephone, it's NOT A COLLEGE. Get your ASS down there now or I'll take you down there myself," the mom finally snapped, snatching her daughter's wrist and practically pushing her down the hall. Persephone was stunned by her mother's actions, stumbling dumbfounded for a few steps. After a few seconds she pulled herself together, standing up tall.

"Fine," the girl said in return, glaring with her green eyes at her parent. She flipped her long red hair in her mom's direction and trudged down the hall, down the stairs, and towards the parlor.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Her house was a beautiful white plantation home three** stories high and one of the biggest historical homes in South Carolina. The old slave houses had been transformed into guest homes and were where her friends always stayed. The entire house had been remodeled from wood into stone. She knew the halls like a map, gliding gracefully through them. Her bare feet patted on the cold marble floor. She wished she at least wore some shoes.

Though the last seven years were spent at Salem Academy, she spent all her summers here at the plantation with "foreign exchange students" that were too lazy to pack up and leave America. The house had been charmed to look like a historical museum to ordinaries, or Muggles, as her friends from Europe called them, so they saw it as it had been before they modernized it. Sometimes it was kind of weird to think that there were people walking around her house, unknowing of her existence. But it was kind of thrilling, too, in a way. Who knew when a cute boy was watching her shower and didn't even know it!

She entered the parlor quietly, as not to disturb the conversation her father was having with his guests. They must have been important, she thought, if she was requested to meet them. Her parents never made her see anyone but family, which was bad enough. She had enough fake enthusiasm and cheek pinching to last her several lifetimes.

"Ah, Persephone, how kind of you to _finally _join us," her father drawled, giving her his usual uninterested gaze. She smiled sheepishly at the couple seated across from him, who had turned to look at her. Suddenly feeling shy, she just ushered herself to a seat without a word and sat quietly through the adults' conversation.

"As I was saying, Mr. Malfoy, our blood line goes back to medieval times. Some even say we are related to Merlin himself, hence the castle in Casselman. Obviously, no one has records back that far, but I assure you our blood is as pure as it gets," Mr. Casselman said smugly. That was the difference between her mother and father. While her mother was a more modest and caring individual, her father was a self-righteous, egotistical maniac with more power than any man should have.

"That's very prestigious, Mr. Casselman," Lucius said, truly impressed for once. He looked at Narcissa, hoping should would be as interested as he was. She gave him a look somewhere between fascinated and sold. His heart flew with excitement, knowing he had won her over.

Her father was only 43, but he was almost completely grey. He had her tan complexion but he had icy blue eyes that despite his aloof personality were piercing and judgmental at times.

"Yes, thank you. Her mother and I were married through an arranged marriage. She's from a pure-blood wizarding family from California. Very nice family, they are. As you can tell from my beautiful daughter, we both have very good genes," he said, glancing at Persephone. She blushed lightly, hoping the only light being from the fireplace would hide it. She was use to her school mates calling her pretty, but this felt different.

"She is quite striking," Lucius stated. "Persephone, is it?" he asked, looking at her with analyzing eyes.

"Erm…" she started, stumbling over the question. "Yes sir" was all she could manage.

"Do tell me about yourself, dear." He leaned closer as if to hear some grand story from the teenage girl. Her mind froze under the pressure and she stared stupidly at the couple for a second.

"Uhm, well… I just graduated, and I want to be a writer. I have been accepted to Euro-Glyph to learn every language so I can translate important books so anyone can read them." She noted they seemed bored with her answers, but that was it. That was Persephone. She may not have been the most interesting person, but surely she couldn't be the least interesting.

"Yes," Lucius said, not too impressed with her answer. "How about any boyfriends?" he asked. She blushed again, not feeling too comfortable getting so personal with a man she had never met.

"No." She frowned. "None whatsoever."

"Hmm, interesting," the blonde man said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "How do you feel about getting married?"

"Married…?" she asked, slightly shocked at the man's question. "Well…I guess one day I will. I haven't ever thought about it..." She answered honestly, and the husband and wife could tell she had never even dated. She seemed innocent enough, but Lucius couldn't figure out how such a beautiful and smart girl could scathe by without a man sweeping her off her feet.

"Very well" was all the man said before turning his attention back to her father.

"Mr. Casselman, I hope you take us up on that offer.." he said, as if he were already about to leave. How late was she? Did she miss the whole event? Everyone stood up abruptly, shaking hands and saying farewells. Again, Lucius spent too much time saying farewell to Persephone, making it awkward for the poor girl. Soon the house was empty off all guests, but the red haired girl felt weird about all the strange questions the man asked her. She knew it was all just casual conversation and the Malfoys were just trying to include her. She obviously bored them to the point they felt they needed to leave.

Her father sat back down in his chair and pulled out the _Weekly Oracle_ and began to read. The girl moved to a chair across the room where her calico Persian, Canvas, sat. She picked her up and squeezed her tight, getting a squeak from the kitten. She put her down and they played with a mouse toy. They sat in silence for a few minutes before her father spoke up.

"So, how did you like the Malfoys?" he asked, peering over his paper. She met his gaze and shrugged casually, not wanting so say either way. They seemed nice enough, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling they were just a set of strange individuals.

"Eh, they were okay, I suppose," she said nonchalantly. "A little stuffy for my taste. Not to mention a little too British." She earned a laugh from her dad on the last comment.

"Now, don't be like that 'Sephone!" Mr. Casselman joked, paying attention to his paper again. Another silent moment passed by and she wondered where her mom could be.

"I hope they grow on you," her dad said out of the blue. She got a bad feeling when he said that. He pulled her paper closer to his face and tensed up at his next sentence. "Because soon, they'll be your in-laws." All he could hear was the shocked silence before the storm.


	3. Resistance

**Alright guys, this chapter is a little shorter then the other two. Hope its to your liking. Thank you again for reading! - CharleighA**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was NOT looking forward to the dinner conversation tonight. In no way, shape, or form did he even begin to fathom that it would go over well. He paced in the kitchen, directing cooks and house elves to make everything perfect. PERFECT.

"Dronald, GOD HELP YOU! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FOOL I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISPLEASURE OF MEETING!" He screeched at a particularly unlucky elf that had the responsibility of salting every piece of meat the "right" amount. His hands shook as he sprinkled the seasoning, which was causing an uproar with the house owner. He wanted to tell his master that he would be able to do it right if he would just leave the kitchen, but he didn't dare speak a single word to the angry man.

"Barney, what the hell do I pay you for?!" He yelled at the cook, giving the elf a quick break from the relentless harassment. The cook wasn't as scared of the man, and only frowned as he continued to sear scallops in a pan. He didn't know what Malfoy was doing in the kitchen, but he didn't like it. Everyone continued to work in an uncomfortable silence, and Lucius finally took the hint, finally heading for the door.

"Don't forget, coconut cake with RASPBERRY jam, you understand? Don't screw this up!" He added before he was completely gone, leaving a the door swinging in his wake. The whole kitchen let out a sigh of relief and picked up the pace. They didn't know what pissed Malfoy off so bad, but finally, they could work in peace.

* * *

Narcissa's hands were sweating as she sat in the dining hall of the Malfoy mansion. Gods she was nervous as her and her husband waited for their son. Lucius was twisting his hair apprehensively, which was a nasty habit he had picked up when serving the Dark Lord. One piece was in a little ringlet around his finger, frayed in curled.

"Calm down, honey." She offered, looking at the man from across the table. He looked back at her, not comforted.

"'Cissa, this is going to be a nightmare." He stated blandly, though she knew there was nothing bland about it. Things were certainly going to be interesting in the Malfoy home tonight.

"I know dear, but it can't be worse than how it was with us all those years ago." She said with a wink. Lucius only paled, thinking back on the horror stories his in-laws told him about the night she found out she had an arranged marriage.

"Thanks, dear." Was all he could manage. The anticipation was killing him as he waited for Draco to come to dinner. His father sent Draco's nanny, Morelia, with an invitation to a special dinner up to his room hoping he would be pleased to see the lady. She worked as a maid now, and Draco was gone so much that it would surely be a long and pleasant reunion.

Several minutes passed, but finally the butler announced that "Master Draco" was arriving. Both the parents' hearts clenched.

"Now Lucius, be brave, okay?" She reminded her husband with a reassuring smile. He returned it with a small one, and they stood as their son entered.

"Mother," Draco said nodding to his mom, "Father." He did the same to his dad. They returned the gesture coyly, and all three sat down. Before the conversation could even start a course of Caesar Salad appeared in front of them and their goblets filled with wine.

Lucius tried to strike up all kinds of conversation from Quidditch to graduation, but Draco just wasn't having it. They had already made it through Salad, soup, and entre before Draco even said any words. Their usually quiet son was just being plain nonsocial, and it just was not the night for it.

"Draco," His mother cut in, tired of Lucius's failed attempts. Draco looked up at his mom, hoping it was important. She usually kept quiet at dinner, so he was willing to hear what she had to say.

"Hm?" The blonde boy asked, cutting a scallop and plopping it in his mouth. He did like that the lack of company they had tonight. It was quiet and he could eat without perfect etiquette.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet, dear?" She asked bluntly, but to her son it was no surprise. It had been a common question that had come up over the last 2 years.

"No, mother." It was his simple and "end the conversation" response that he always used. But tonight Narcissa would not let it work.

"You'll be 21 in two months, son." This time it was Lucius who spoke, much to Draco's surprise. Usually his father didn't care for conversations about his love life.

"Yeah, so?" He snorted, ready to leave dinner and get as far away as possible. Maybe Blaise would let him stay over tonight.

"We found you a wife." Lucius said suddenly. Draco's grey eyes shot up to his in an intense stare. The boy didn't speak, obviously not grasping the information. "You will meet her tomorrow night. You WILL marry her, Draco, or you will no longer be an heir of this family." He didn't leave his son any room to fight it. He would do what he said, or he would leave.

"What about my schooling?" Draco demanded, not breaking his staring contest with his father.

"You can continue school until the end of the semester. Then you can start back after the wedding." The older blonde assured him. There was another moment of silence as the realization of what was happening sunk in.

"You want me to marry some woman I don't even know?" He asked, his face suddenly twisting into a look of horror. "People don't do that anymore! Are you seriously that desperate to get rid of me?!" The boy yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Narcissa jumped slightly at the gesture.

"You will not argue, Son. This is how Pure-blood families work. You have always known that." Lucius said sternly.

"Yes, but still. What about Pansy Parkinson?" Draco asked desperately. He hoped to God that they would say that was who they had chosen after all.

"She's so much prettier and smarter than Pansy, dear." His mother said softly, hoping her word would count for something. The Parkinson's were traitors and a dying blood-line, anyways.

"Would it matter if she was?" He sneered, looking at his scallops. He wasn't hungry anymore…He knew after tonight, he would hate his favorite dish due to association. "I don't get a choice in the matter. She could be butt ugly and you wouldn't care. You don't have to marry her."

"Draco…" Narcissa said softly, but it was too late. Draco had checked out of the conversation.

"I know your angry, son, but you will have a chance to meet her tomorrow. Be in the floo-room at 7 sharp. And dress nice, you'll be taking her on a nice date." Lucius said, standing up. Draco did the same, leaving without a word.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected." Narcissa said with a sigh. Lucius walked behind her and hugged her neck affectionately.

"If he would give this a chance, he may find the love of his life." The man said absentmindedly. "But I guess not every man is as lucky as me." Narcissa smiled and hugged his arms in return. Yes, she thought, sometimes having someone else tell you who to marry wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	4. Anxiety

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading. My lovely BETA is busy with her own work so THIS IS UNEDITED. Luckily, she did send me some notes on what to do so I did try to follow them. I think she's trying to test my intelligence, haha. I keed, I keed. Any ways, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Persephone hadn't taken the whole situation well at all. Things had been smashed and broken, including but not excluded to: Vases, lamps, a side table, a muggle TV, the legs on 2 of the dining room chairs and various other furniture. Most of which was antique and very, _very _valuable. She managed to elbow a small hole in the wall while she was flailing about particularly wildly, and jumped and stomped until the chandelier in the family room swung in circles dangerously. Her mother and father listened to her rampage, but said nothing. They knew if they did they would just be fueling the fire. 

But that night had passed and the next morning Persephone came down to breakfast in a usually late and sluggish fashion. Her normally smooth deep red hair was matted and dull, and her emerald green eyes were clouded and lifeless. But none the less, her parents were happy that she even showed up, as they weren't expecting her. She slumped in her chair and yawned. 

"Good morning, dear," her mom said cheerfully. The red head yawned again in response and mumbled incoherently. 

"Did you sleep well?" her dad asked, matching his wife's happy tone. This time instead of a yawn, she gave the man a glare. He shrunk back in his seat and got back to eating his breakfast without another word. They ate awkwardly for a few minutes before the daughter spoke. 

"I just want to say something," she started, looking from one parent to another with a frown. "I know I can't change this situation, but if I don't like this dude, I will not marry him." Again, there a silence. She didn't break her gaze with them, showing her resistance. 

"'Sephone," her mom placed her hand on her daughters. "We know what's best for you, dear. The Malfoys seem like very nice people and they have money. You will never need to work, isn't that what every woman wants?" Her mom looked sincere, but Persephone didn't agree. She snatched her hand away from her parents touch. 

"No Mother," she snorted, "Some people actually _do _want to work. I want to do something I can be proud of," her mother went to interject but the green eyed girl kept going, not missing a beat. "And solely birthing and raising children is NOT my opinion of success," She finished stubbornly. 

"Well, that's all I did was raise you, and I'm very proud of that!" her mother said, raising her voice slightly. Persephone looked at her stupidly for effect. 

"Really, now?" she said, "Because last time I checked, sending me to school for nine months out of a year and having a nanny watch me during the other three isn't exactly raising me," her mom's mouth gaped in shock at her response. Even her dad looked like she had slapped him right across the face. 

"Go to your room," the woman said emotionless. Persephone leaned forward defiantly resting her elbows on the table, as if challenging her Mother. "Now," she said again, this time with a slight quiver of anger in her voice. The red-head sneered at her parents before standing up and exiting the room, leaving an air of anger and resentment in her wake.

* * *

For the next few hours Persephone lay in bed and sulked. Her mother had come to her room and demanded she take a shower, but that request had long been ignored. She pulled out romance books and read inserts, day dreaming that the young Malfoy would be handsome and romantic. She thought about his father and felt dubious that they boy would be anything close to attractive. 

It was three O'clock and the red-head knew she had to get ready. As a woman, it would take her at least an hour to do her hair, plus another hour to do her makeup. Then, there was trying on every dress she owned with each one of her bras. And once she had an outfit, she had to pick out jewelry. After that came the hardest part: picking out her shoes. Part of her was so nervous she wanted to throw up; the other part of her was so excited she could hardly stand it. She did not want to get married, but this was so exciting and romantic! It would surely be an adventure at the very least, she thought. Something interesting to keep her busy until the fall when she was to head to Europe and begin school. 

She pulled out her curling iron and parted her hair. She gasped as she noticed her ashy brown roots were starting to show big time. She bit her lip nervously, thinking about what to do. Should she call Mallory and get her hair colored and styled? Would she have enough time? She looked at her alarm clock, which read 3:09. If she hurried, they could make it work. She opened her door and peeked down the hallway. The coast was clear, so she made a run for the parlor where the family's muggle phone was. 

"Mom," she greeted sheepishly when she spotted the woman reading the paper next to the phone. The woman just nodded in response. "Can I call Mal and get my hair colored? My roots are bad and I want to make a good impression tonight," the red hair said, hoping to get a good response. When her mom heard 'good impression' she perked up and agreed. 

"Yes, dear, your hair is something awful lately," she replied, making a face of disgust. The red-head decided to let this one go. She dialed her friend's number 8-0-3-5-4-3-6-6-7-0 and waited patiently for an answer. 

"Hello?" came the sweet voice of her best friend. Persephone smiled, already excited. 

"Mal, I have a hair _emergency. _Plus, I have SO MUCH to tell you. You free for a couple of hours?!" she asked, her enthusiasm apparent in her voice. Though her mother was curious, she couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. "Okay, okay, see you in a few," she finished before hanging up. 

She jumped down the hall and sunk into the sofa in the Library. It was close enough that she could hear her friend knock, and it had entertainment. Mallory literally lived 3 minutes down the street, and she was the only muggle that could see the Casselman house for what it really was. Persephone sat and skimmed another, and more _mature_ romance book with more interest. She was at a particularly heavy scene when she heard the soft knock on the door. She blushed, marking the page and answering the door. 

"Heyyyyyy!" Mallory said, hugging her friend as soon as she could see her. Persephone returned the gesture. They chatted about school and their summers so far all the way up the stairs and to her room. Mallory set her bag down and sat the red-head down in their makeover chair. She started to brush knots and tangles out of her friends hair, preparing her for the color. 

"So, _guess what,_" Persephone started like she had some good gossip. Mallory looked at her through the mirror. 

"What?" she asked in return, her dark blue eyes curious. Mallory was a sweet natured girl with chestnut-brown hair that was longer in the front and short in the back. She looked exactly like what a cosmetologist should look like with perfect makeup and cute cloths. She was 2 years older than Persephone, but she didn't look like it. 

"I have an arranged marriage," the other girl said bluntly, enjoying the shocked look Mallory gave. She stopped brushing her hair and hugged her. 

"Congratulations! Wow, that was so sudden," she said, still shocked. Persephone nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I know right. I just found out last night," the red-head looked sad, Mallory noted as she started parting her best friend's hair. Mallory thought it would be romantic to have an arranged marriage. Her and her boyfriend had been together almost two and a half years, and she had to beg her boyfriend to even speak of marriage. She wasn't envious, but it made her resent her relationship a little. 

"So is he nice, at least?" Mallory asked, getting busy mixing up color. It looked violet in the bowl, but Persephone knew it would be red as blood after it processed. 

"No idea, I'm meeting him tonight," she shrugged like it was no big deal. A little shock of excitement shot through both their bodies. Persephone was meeting the man she would probably marry and Mallory got to help her get ready! She started from the bottom and worked her way up, covering the girls roots in the dark purple waxy liquid. It was cold, but the red-head was used to it. It was silent for a while as the brunette worked. Some small conversation came up like Mallory's boyfriend becoming a police officer after begging his chief for two years, and nursing school, but nothing too intense. It took Persephone 30 minutes to process then she jumped in the shower to wash it all out. 

"Well, I'm excited for you! I'm sure he will be great. And if he isn't, you can always kill him," she said when her friend returned, hair washed and dried. Persephone laughed at the last part, knowing in the wizarding world that it was never that easy.

* * *

It took three hours for Mallory to get her best friends hair colored, trimmed, and styled in a beautiful up-do. She looked like a gorgeous tan mermaid the brunette thought with a small smile as she hugged her best friend goodbye. The newly painted red-head was still both excited and nervous, but mostly nervous by that point. She was dressed up, made up, and styled to perfection. She had on a gorgeous dark blue dress that played beautifully off her red hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled up and to the side and hung down in long loose curls. Mallory had applied beautiful light gold makeup and curled her already long eyelashes until they looked false. 

It was thirty minutes until the Malfoy boy was supposed to come and Persephone was pacing the floor in a desperate attempt to calm herself. She was all over the house, from the parlor, to her room, to the kitchen. She frequented the bathroom to relieve her nervous bladder and adjust her hair. She was a nervous wreck, and her parents didn't know what to do. 

Of course, they were happy she was nervous and no longer mad, but they would be even happier if she wasn't either. But that wasn't going to happen, and they knew that much. Their daughter had always had an anxious nature, and this was pushing her limits. 

She looked beautiful, though, her parents thought. They never got to send her to prom, but she looked like the prom queen tonight. Her dress was short, but shiny and elegant, and her hair was pulled up in a style that only Mallory could tame. They certainly had produced an angel. 

The clock was ticking and the time was coming for the boy to arrive. The red head sat in a chair slightly behind the floo gate so she would have the advantage of seeing her Fiancé first. She wanted to pick at her polish, but she resisted. It was Six Fifty-five when she looked up at the clock, and her heart wrenched.

* * *

Draco's night wasn't going much better. He had tried on 4 suits before his parents decided a tuxedo would be best. He was tired, hungry, and stressed out about this whole situation. It was Six Fifty-Five when he met his parents in the Floo-room to transport them to the Casselman home, and he was anxious. 

"You ready, son?" his father asked, adjusting his vest. He was hot, so he had his jacket slung haphazardly over his shoulder. Draco shrugged, not really acting like he cared either way. His mother, who was a good three inches shorter than him, placed a kiss on his cheek. When the time came, she was the first to say 'Casselman home' and get enveloped in the bright green fire. 

"I'm proud of you Draco," his father said, clasping his shoulder. Unlike his mom, Lucius was the same height as his son. The youngest blonde didn't want to hear this father's empty praises, he just wanted to get this over with. Draco was next to Floo over to the Casselman home. He threw the powder into the fireplace, said 'Casselman Home', and jumped into the cold fire.

* * *

_**So, I was talking to my lovely Beta and when I personally picture my OC, I think of Ariana Grande from Nickelodeon. If you don't know who Ariana is, look her up. I picture Persephone being a few inches taller and not dumb, because she always plays an airhead character. BUT NEXT CHAPTER THEY MEET. Wonder what will happen?! Actually I have no idea either. T.T Guess its time to seek my fanfiction counsel! Leave me reviews and tell me what you think so far and what you want. :) I listen pretty good. **_

_**See ya'll soon!**_


End file.
